The invention relates to a solar generator, comprising separate and spaced semiconductor solar cells having surfaces provided for light incidence and electrically interconnected connection contacts for the surfaces and opposite rear faces, and having separate surface coverings for the various solar cells.
Solar generators comprise individual and interconnected solar cells which can be connected in parallel or in series using connection contacts. The solar cells thus connected are hermetically encapsulated using suitable covering materials, e.g. glass.
On account of the relatively large temperature fluctuations encountered in use, it is essential for space solar cells and generators that the encapsulation between adjacent solar cells not be hermetic in the area of the electrical connection contacts, to take account of the various temperature coefficients with regards to expansion. For this reason, the electrical connection contacts are designed elastically deformable in these areas.
It has now become clear that it is particularly the high atomic oxygen content in a preferred flight altitude that causes the destruction of electrical connection contacts, which are, for example, made of silver.